Vs. Emolga
Vs. Emolga is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 6/9/2019. Story Cilan: Dwebble, use Rock Slide! Cilan and Dwebble face off against Wyatt and Munna, with Dwebble forming several boulders to fire at Munna. Wyatt: Nice try! Use Telekinesis! Munna’s eyes glow green, as do the boulders. They all float in place, then are flung back at Dwebble. Cilan: Dodge and use Shell Smash! Dwebble leaves its rock home behind and leaps into the air, dodging the redirected Rock Slide. It glows with a red aura, which cracks and explodes in a flash of light, Dwebble still glowing like this. Cilan: And finish it with X-Scissor! Wyatt: Stop it with Hypnosis! Dwebble swings its pincers to form and fire a crimson X, as Munna releases a wave of Hypnotic dust. X-Scissor cuts through Hypnosis and strikes Munna, creating an explosion. Munna drops from the sky defeated. Referee: Munna is unable to battle! The winner is Dwebble and the victor is Cilan! Cilan: Ah! The taste of victory! Wyatt cradles Munna, as Cilan walks across the field. Cilan: That was a good battle. The mix of textures you two possess compliment each other, its status attacks complimenting your more, laid back personality. However, this seasoning isn’t too terribly strong in battle, and more offensive moves would be needed. Psychic types can be tricky with offense, but I believe that you could easily figure it out. Wyatt: Sweet. Thanks Cilan. Cilan: A pleasure. Burgundy: Bah! (Looking unimpressed) As if that was an effective evaluation. Georgia: Then why are you leaning in so close? Wyatt makes it back to Rosa, who rolls her eyes. Rosa: You know you may have beaten him if you used, I don’t know, any of your stronger Pokémon. Wyatt: (Rubs nose) It’s all good. Plus, this is a good group to be in the company of. Doesn’t matter if I lost! Rosa: (Groans) You concern me. Freddy: Will our next two contestants come out! Luke and Iris! Luke: (Exhales) This is it. My big moment. Ian, will you film for me? Ian: Of course. Luke and Iris take to the field, Iris pumped up. Iris: Alright! Now we get to show off our skills! Axew, let’s go! Axew: Axew! Axew leaps onto the field, ready and willing. Luke: In that case, I’ll choose my trusty partner. Golett, action! Luke throws his Pokéball, choosing Golett. Golett: Go. Luke: Shadow Ball! Iris: Dragon Rage! Axew’s stomach glows with blue dragon energy, as it fires it in the shape of a dragon. Golett forms and fires a Shadow Ball, colliding with and causing the attacks to explode. Luke: Let’s use Gyro Ball! Iris: Axew, use Scratch! Axew charges in, Scratching at Golett with it having no effect. Golett retracts its arms and legs into its body and spins like a top, a silver ring surrounding it. It spins forward, slamming into Axew. Axew tumbles back as Golett chases after it. Iris: Axew, run! Axew runs away from the Gyro Ball, the others watching with concern. Hilda: Come on, Iris! Show ‘em you pack da punch of a Bouffalant! Cilan: This isn’t good. Axew’s only attacks have been countered already. Georgia: (Crudely) Looks like this mission was a dragon bust. Axew is hit by Gyro Ball again, hitting the ground. He struggles to stand, as Golett comes at him again. Iris: (In distress) Axew! Axew’s eyes glow red, as it is surrounded in a red aura. He then punches Golett, stopping Gyro Ball. Georgia: (Surprised) It learned Outrage?! Iris: That’s it! Now, pound through them! Axew leaps up, repeatedly punching and kicking Golett, eventually knocking it over defeated. Axew’s attack end as he stumbles around in confusion. Referee: Golett is unable to battle! The winner is Axew and the victor is Iris! Iris runs out and picks Axew up, holding him tight. Iris: You did it, Axew! I’m so proud of you! Rui: Sheesh, it’s like she’s trying to one up me now. Luke comes back over, disappointed. Luke: I can’t believe I lost already. Ian: Hey, now you can focus on your film. I’m up next. Ian and Victini head out onto the field, as Burgundy follows suit. Burgundy: So, the rough guy with Cilan’s group! I can’t wait to perform an eloquent evaluation that makes you forget all about Cilan! Ian: We’ll see. Snivy! Ian throws his Pokéball, choosing Snivy. Snivy: Sniv! Burgundy: S'il vous plaît, let us begin! Emolga! Burgundy throws her Pokéball, choosing Emolga. Emolga: Emo! (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (In female voice) Emolga, the Sky Squirrel Pokémon. The energy made in its cheeks' electric pouches is stored inside its membranes and released while it is gliding. Burgundy: Emolga, start with Electro Ball! Ian: Repel it with Leaf Storm! Emolga forms a sphere of yellow electricity, firing it. Snivy releases a vortex of leaves that collides with Electro Ball, deflecting it as the Leaf Storm slams into Emolga. Burgundy: Sacre bleu! Then how about this? Aerial Ace! Ian: (Smirks) Wring Out! Emolga speeds forward, as Snivy extends her vines, glowing white. She wraps them around to create a large funnel, repositioning it as Emolga tries to glide around it. Emolga eventually speeds at Snivy, going through the funnel of vines. Snivy tightens the space, wrapping around Emolga and trapping it, squeezing it tightly. Cheren: (Gasps) That’s, did he really copy my technique? Hilda: Whoo-wee! That’s mighty kind of ya Cheren to teach a fella rookie a new move! Cheren: (Embarrassed nervousness) Sure. Emolga sparks, the electricity traveling down the vines. Snivy is shocked by paralysis. Burgundy: Gotcha! That’s our Static ability! Now break free and use Aerial Ace! Snivy sparks with paralysis, the Wring Out letting up. Emolga slips out and speeds forward, striking Snivy with Aerial Ace and knocking her back. Burgundy: Bonjour! Tasting time s'il vous plaît! The two of you have an awkward aroma, them not complimenting each other at all. You fight more directly while Snivy is more of a back hand fighter using tricks and deception. There is no blending of flavor if you just let Snivy do as she wishes. It is my opinion that you should replace this Pokémon with another! Snivy scowls angrily, though calms down suddenly. Burgundy looks puzzled, spotting Ian’s calm demeanor and its influence on Snivy. Burgundy: He calmed it without words?! How? Cilan: Oh dear. Burgundy is learning the hard way that an evaluation on Ian causes him to shift tactics. Ian: Then let’s be sneaky, Snivy. Leaf Storm! Snivy forms a Leaf Storm around herself, disappearing as it finishes. Emolga glides in the skies above, frantically searching for her. Burgundy: Huh?! Where? Ian: Leaf Blade! Burgundy: (Frantic) Emolga, above you! Dodge! Emolga looks up, seeing Snivy coming at it with a glowing green tail. Emolga maneuvers out of the way to dodge, Snivy falling past it. Snivy extends her vines, wrapping around Emolga as she falls and squeezing with Wring Out. Emolga’s membrane are trapped, falling with Snivy. Ian: Slam it into the ground! Burgundy: Quick! Double Team! Snivy swings her vines to slam Emolga into the ground, sparking with paralysis and loosening her grip. Emolga shimmers and disappears, creating several clones form along the ground, all of them taunting Snivy. Ian and Snivy nod in agreement. Ian: Attract. Snivy winks her eye, releasing energy hearts that travel the field and hit Emolga, infatuating him. Burgundy: Impossible! Ian: Leaf Blade! Snivy charges forward, slashing through Emolga with Leaf Blade. Emolga falls over defeated. Referee: Emolga is unable to battle! The winner is Snivy and the victor is Ian! Burgundy: Huh?! Where did that come from?! Ian: Not a bad battle. Your evaluation had some good points to it. I needed to utilize Snivy’s sneaky techniques more than I had been. Burgundy: No, no, NO! My evaluation wasn’t supposed to help you win! Cilan: But that is the whole point. To provide evaluations that help other trainers get stronger. Burgundy: Oh, shut up, Cilan! I hope you lose in the next round! Rosa: I guess we’re up, Rui. Best of luck to you. Rui: (Flatly) Yeah. I guess you too. Rosa, Ditto and Rui take their positions, ready to go. Rui: Alright Purrloin! Rui throws her Pokéball, choosing Purrloin. Purrloin: Purr. Rosa: Venipede! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Venipede. Venipede: Veni. Rosa: Poison Sting! Rui: Dodge and use Scratch! Venipede spews purple poison barbs at Purrloin, which it runs around to dodge easily. It extends its claws, Scratching at Venipede and forcing it back. Rosa: Screech! Rui: (Flirtatiously) Taunt! Purrloin gets in Venipede’s face, Taunting it. Venipede gets angry, unable to use Screech. Rosa: Not bad. It seems you’re as big of a flirt as I used to be. Rui: “Used to be?” What happened? You get tired of tugging on heart strings? Rosa: (Eyes glancing to side) My attention kept getting pulled in a, certain direction. (Looks back to the battle) Venipede, let’s switch it up! Steamroller! Venipede curls up and rolls at Purrloin, feelers spinning around it. Venipede strikes Purrloin and sends it flying into the air. Purrloin comes down and lands on two paws. Rui: Go for Scratch! Rosa: Poison Sting! Venipede fires Poison Sting, Purrloin avoiding it. It Scratches Venipede, then oozes with poison. Rui gasps anxiously. Rui: What?! Rosa: That’s our Poison Point! Now Steamroller! Venipede hits Purrloin with Steamroller, knocking it to the ground. Purrloin then oozes with poison, it falling defeated. Referee: Purrloin is unable to battle! The winner is Venipede and the victor is Rosa! Rui: (Pouting) So much for facing new trainers. Rosa: Venipede, that was excellent! Rosa returns Venipede as Rui returns Purrloin. Rosa goes and sits with Wyatt as Cheren and Sabrina take the field. Wyatt: So, what’s keeping your attention now? Since you’re no longer flirting to steal eggs? Rosa: (In disbelief) You are such an idiot sometimes. Freddy: We’re finally at the final match of the first round! George: And based off the contenders, I think it will be an interesting match to say the least! Cheren & Sabrina: Darmanitan! The two throw their Pokéballs, both of them choosing Darmanitan. Cheren & Sabrina: Flamethrower! The two Darmanitan breathe Flamethrower, Cheren’s Darmanitan overpowering Sabrina’s and striking it. Cheren: Darmanitan, use Bulk Up! Darmanitan glows with a red aura, flexing its muscles. Cheren: Now Bulldoze! Cheren’s Darmanitan punches the ground, it bulging as a shockwave travels underground towards Sabrina’s Darmanitan. It takes the attack, still grinning. Sabrina: Rock Tomb. Sabrina’s Darmanitan forms Rock Tomb, throwing it at Cheren’s. Cheren’s Darmanitan runs around it easily, circling to get behind Sabrina’s. Cheren: Fire Punch! Sabrina: Brick Break! Cheren’s Darmanitan forms Fire Punch, while Sabrina’s Darmanitan has a white hand for a karate chop for Brick Break. The attacks collide, holding for a moment before Cheren’s Darmanitan pushes through and hits Sabrina’s Darmanitan in the face. Cheren: What is going on? All Darmanitan have the ability Sheer Force, which powers moves up in exchange of their secondary effects. Your Flamethrower should’ve been much stronger, as should Rock Tomb. Darmanitan, Bulldoze! Darmanitan punches the ground, Bulldoze traveling and hitting Darmanitan. A dust cloud rises, obscuring Sabrina’s Darmanitan. Sabrina: It is true that most Darmanitan have the ability Sheer Force. However, there are a few that have a more, Hidden Ability. Cheren: (In realization) No. Darmanitan! Take it out! Fire Punch! Sabrina: Psychic. Cheren’s Darmanitan shoots forward with Fire Punch, when it is caught in purple aura for Psychic. Sabrina’s Darmanitan is now in Zen Mode, as it releases a powerful Psychic blast. Darmanitan is shot flying past Cheren, crashing into the stadium wall. Darmanitan slides down defeated. Referee: Cheren’s Darmanitan is unable to battle! The winner is Sabrina’s Darmanitan and the victor Sabrina! Freddy: What a first day of battles! I’m not sure who’s going to win based off that display! George: It certainly will be a suspenseful few days here. That’s for sure. Main Events * Georgia, Casey, Miror B., Cilan, Iris, Ian, Rosa and Sabrina move onto the next round. * Iris' Axew learns Outrage. * ian's Snivy is revealed to have learned Wring Out. * Rosa's Venipede is revealed to know Poison Sting and Steamroller. * Cheren's Darmanitan reveals it has the ability Sheer Force. Characters * Cilan * Wyatt * Iris * Luke * Ian * Burgundy * Rosa * Rui * Cheren * Sabrina * Georgia * Katharine * Hilda * Casey * Miror B. * Dino * Freddy O'Martin * Don George Pokémon * Dwebble (Cilan's) * Munna (Wyatt's) * Axew (Iris') * Golett (Luke's) * Snivy (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Emolga (Burgundy's) * Venipede (Rosa's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Purrloin (Rui's) * Darmanitan (Cheren's) * Darmanitan (Sabrina's) Trivia * Ian's Snivy learning Wring Out marks the first time it has used a move that Ash's Snivy in the anime did not. * Ian taught Snivy Wring Out after seeing Cheren's Frillish in Vs. Servine. This shows that Ian respects him as a rival as to use his technique. * The Darmanitan battle was to highlight the different abilities between the two of them. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N Category:Pokémon Tales: Unova Tournaments Category:Pokémon Tales: Cheren arc